


A Jealous Lion is a Dangerous One

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting with Lance, Jealous Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Keith is jealous. Lance gets kissed. James tries to teach Lance a fight style neither of them really know. The broadsword bayard is mentioned.





	A Jealous Lion is a Dangerous One

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted a Klance fic where Keith is jealous because everyone flirts with Lance. Here's the original post: https://angelica98rdzv.tumblr.com/post/182562406913

 

Before Voltron, Keith didn’t care that Lance was flirting or being flirted with. So why was it bothering him now?

Lotor, he found out later, had flirted with Lance a lot and given him gifts. According to a Blade of Marmora spy, Lotor was designing a small knife to give Lance. A marriage proposal in Galra customs. Not that Lance found out.

James Griffin was someone flirted with in their cadet days. Keith didn’t pay much attention back then, but now, James was flirting with Lance. Keith stuck near Lance, tried to talk about Paladin stuff, but James insisted on joining in since he was piloting an MFE jet and fighting with them.

Not long after, Kinkade joined them. He didn’t talk much, but he loved taking pictures. Especially of Lance. Keith tried to photobomb every picture he could, but Kinkade was too good.

Sven, though, was okay. He focused on his mission just like Shiro always does. But that doesn’t mean Sven didn’t give Lance the “goo-goo” eyes. It made Keith question Shiro when he came back. How different were Shiro and Sven really?

Not too much, it turns out. Shiro made a couple of “tongue and cheek” comments on the way to earth now that he thought about it.

_ Why does everyone flirt with him? _

His room was the only place he could be him and not the responsible leader he has to be. But he wanted Lance here with him. Wanted him to see the real Keith. But he can’t.

_ No one can. _

Keith went to the workout room. Training usually helps clear his head.

_ If Lance is there, I could help him with some hand-to-hand. _

He entered the training deck. To his delight, Lance was there. To his sorrow, he was training with James.

“Hey Keith. It’s been a while since we met here,” Lance smiled.

“Yeah. I thought you liked training in the morning. What are those sticks for?”

James glared at Keith. “McClain wanted to do a little sword training. I offered to help.”

Keith glared at his rival. James knew Keith was always ready to fight and his bayard is a katar. He would make a better teacher than James.

“Then you should fix your stance then. Feet at should be at least shoulder length and half apart. And turn them out. Now you won’t get pushed over by Pidge.”

“Hey! I don’t lead your team! So don’t teach my student!”

“If you can’t hold a proper stance, then you can’t teach!” 

“Cut it out! Both of you!I’m just gonna train by myself!” Lance yelled and stomped away from the two.

“But Lancey--”

Keith punched James. That was the name Lance called himself when the Blue Lion wouldn’t let him in. It hit Lance hard. 

“Don’t call him that! You don’t know what that name means!”

James, still holding a training stick, swings at Keith. Keith ducks easily. James didn’t have much, if any, hand-to-hand training, but he could at least hit Keith

“Kogane! Griffn!” 

The two looked up. Iverson. With Shiro next to him. Keith tried to look innocent. 

“Hi, Shiro. Hi, Iverson.”

“My ready room. Now.”

Keith and James walked up to Shiro’s office. He called it a ready room because of some old space show. The whole walk just reminded Keith of being a cadet. He hated it.

“So,” Shiro sat in his chair, “what happened?”

They both explain their side of the story. Keith almost felt like he was a cadet again.

“ Keith, I thought I taught you better. And the Blade taught you to control your impulses.”

Keith lowered his head. “They did. You did. I’m sorry.” 

“Keith, you’re dismissed. I’m going to talk to James a little more.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith left.

He thought about what to do now that he made a fool of himself. Lance most likely saw it too. He’ll probably just get something to eat and go back to the training deck in a few hours.

As soon as he walked into the mess hall, he heard Lance’s voice.

“First James wants to help me with something he doesn’t know about, then Keith snaps at him and hits him. I thought girls were suppose to be confusing.”

Lance was in the kitchen. He was talking to Hunk! Keith took a moment to calm and compose himself before walking in.

“Hey, Lance. Um, can we talk about what happened? I just want to apologize.”

“Uh, sure, Keith.” Lance blushed a little bit and looked nervous.

Keith wanted to kiss him. Right then and there. Hunk said something about needing to be somewhere else, but Keith didn’t pay attention. Lance’s blush was more important.

“Lance, I’m really sorry about what happened in the training room. I know you don’t like the name he called you. I was just trying to defend you. I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean by defending? Is it a Blade thing?”

“No, not really. It’s-It’s an honor thing. Lance, I...I don’t like when you flirt or others flirt with you. I... I want it to stop!”

“Keith?”

“Lance, I want to be your boyfriend!” 

A tear fell from Keith’s eye. He wasn’t sad. Just frustrated that it was so hard to confess and that he just blurted it out with none of the tact that Lance had.

Keith looked at Lance’s face. He didn’t see a smile or anything that showed happiness. He saw confusion and anger. Did he mess up?

“How can you think this is okay? You tried to defend my honor when I never asked you to and we’re on a team. A team! You have lead all of us and keep us safe. If we were together, could you even-- “

“I don’t care! I love you, Lance!”

Lance was still looking at him. Keith had to do something before more tears spilled. He had trouble seeing Lance’s face with his tears blurring his vision. So he went for it.

Keith cupped Lance’s face gently, almost like he was a fragile china doll. He pulled Lance in, making sure that Lance could pull away if he wanted. He didn’t, so Keith kissed him. No tongue. It was too early for that.

Lance didn’t pull away until they heard someone behind them. They looked and it was James. Keith felt a little bit of pride. No one kissed Lance. Not even his dates. Everyone knew it was because the McClain family was serious about being in relationships and kissing was only for family or relationships.

“S-Sorry. I didn’t know.” James walked out. 

Lance looked angry for a moment, then relieved. Keith panicked. Did he want James? Did Keith just mess up Lance’s lovelife? He didn’t want to apologize for that kiss, but if he messed up, he would. What else could he do?

“Finally,” Lance whispered

Keith looked at Lance. Did Lance say really say that? Was he sick of James? Did he want Keith too?

“Lance?”

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted you to do that!” Lance cried. He really cried. “I’ve wanted you to say that, but I didn’t want anyone on the team to get hurt because you were paying attention to me! I love you too, Keith!”

Keith let himself cry. He was happy, so was his first boyfriend. 

“Let’s go to the training deck. I still want to learn how to sword fight. And now I can show you my new bayard form.”

“New bayard form?”


End file.
